Sorcery of the Frozen Heart
by ArielApostolos
Summary: Due to a tragic accident, twin sisters Elsa and Anna are forced to separate, losing even their memories of each other. Years later, the two young girls meet on their way to Hogwarts. Can they overcome the strange magic that runs through their veins and reclaim their lost memories before the darkness brewing at Hogwarts threatens to separate them forever?
1. Prologue-The Accident

_Edited__: 10-8-15_

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own Frozen or Harry Potter, nor do I claim any rights to either.

**Author Notes: **As stated at the top, this story has been edited since its original posting. This was necessary in order to fill in a few plot gaps, but the majority of the story remains the same. I hope you enjoy, and if you want you can feel free to leave reviews, PM me, or simply like/fav. That being said, this story will contain eventual Elsanna (icest) and plenty of angst along the way. I'll come back eventually and edit this AN to include what chapter/s the Elsanna will take place for those who have a problem with the shipping of sisters.

* * *

_Crack! _

If it were any normal neighborhood, the loud sound would have been cause for concern. As it was, this particular dwelling belonged to many wizards and witches, so the arrival of the wizened old man went nearly unnoticed but for a few glances between curtains. If anyone thought it strange to see an old man with heavy robes of varying colors and a long white beard gracing his aged face which cradled half-moon spectacles, there wasn't any hint of it.

The old wizard made his way quickly to one house in particular. More than a house, really, it was nearly a castle with its majestic towering structures spread far across the grounds. The gates to the main drive opened with a wave of the older man's hand and he quickly made his way up to the large double doors that marked the entrance to the mansion. Even at a distance he could feel the strange magic from within, not an unpleasant feeling but still it gave him pause as he reached the door. It was a new sensation even to him, this curious power emanating from within the house and that in and of itself was worrisome.

His knuckles wrapped on the door which was immediately opened to reveal a tall man with reddish-brown hair and a matching thin mustache beneath a large bridge of a nose. "Dumbledore, thank heavens you came. We didn't know who else to call." The man's usual easy smile was gone, a frown creasing his eyes.

Dumbledore waved his hand in an easy gesture. "It is nothing, my dear friend. Show me to the girls."

The man paused, glancing at the older man's blackened hand. "Are you—"

Dumbledore shook his head to cut the man off. "It is nothing to bother yourself about. Please allow that even I can make mistakes," he smiled wryly and again gestured for the man to proceed. How could he indeed tell these loyal and trusting people that his own time in this world was severely limited, due in one big part to his own folly?

Agdar Arendelle and his wife, Idun, had been members of The Order of the Phoenix for several years now and were some of his most loyal friends. So naturally he'd felt compelled to come when the man's urgent letter had come fluttering across his desk at Hogwarts.

The normally regal man nodded and gestured for Dumbledore to follow him inside. "This is beyond anything we were prepared for," he muttered fervently. "We know many underage wizards and witches show signs of magical capabilities early in life, but this…" he gestured helplessly.

It was a short walk from the small foyer and into the main lobby/greeting area, and even Dumbledore had to stop and stare in wonder at the sight, agreeing with Agdar's desperate statement.

The room itself was a large two-story open room with twin staircases half circling their way up from either side of the bottom floor to meet at the second floor balcony. He had been here quite a few times over the years and he rather enjoyed the timeless look of the polished sets of armor lining the room, and the porcelain statues and detailed artwork that framed the walls.

Yet this time was different, as everything in the room was coated in a thick layer of snow. Piles of the white fluff were spread interspersed throughout the bottom floor area, and there at the center of it all were the twins, Elsa and Anna.

The platinum-blonde and fiery red hair caught his attention easily as he idled forward, the children's carefree laughter bringing a soft smile to his face as he took in their delighted play. That was true magic, he knew, the magic of love and happiness.

"Headmaster, what do you think?" Idun had approached from his left, her hand sliding into her husbands as they worriedly took in their daughters.

Dumbledore nodded slowly, making a small _hmm_ as he bent to run his fingers through one of the piles of snow. It was cold to the touch but didn't immediately melt. _Curious_, he thought. "I have never observed such a sight as this before," he said aloud. "How old are the girls, now?"

Idun spoke first, "They just turned eight last week. We wanted badly to hold a party but with the rise of the Dark Lord…" her words faded as the weight of their battles sat heavily in the air. Voldemort had returned two years previously, as Dumbledore had anticipated, but the wave of chaos and destruction that followed was still a tumultuous and unpredictable thing even for him.

He stood to his full height. "If you please, I would like to speak to the girls."

Agdar nodded, moving forward through the snow-filled lobby. "Elsa," he called. The girl in question didn't seem to hear him, twirling and flicking her fingers around them to create ever larger piles of snow. Her sister, Anna, was jumping from one pile to the next and laughing hysterically, the pure sound ringing out across the otherwise quiet room.

It was just then the blonde girl seemed to lose her footing, slipping backwards and crying out her sister's name. Dumbledore reacted immediately, his wand flashing out to erect a barrier between Anna and the wildly-flung magic from Elsa's fingers.

To his astonished disbelief, her magic speared straight through his barrier as if it were tissue, striking the redheaded girl across the face, sending her tumbling down across the soft expanse of snow beneath her. He knew, in his vast knowledge of magic, that his spellwork should have been more than enough to stop another's magic with ease.

"Anna!" cried the young blonde child. The three adults ran forward to find the redhead cradled in her sisters small arms. Slowly, a white streak seemed to steal the color from Anna's hair, and even before he touched her he could feel the cold radiating from the young child's body.

"She's ice cold," Agdar said as he took the girl into his arms, confirming the old wizards fear.

"Dumbledore," Idun said frantically, "Is there anything you can do?"

He nodded, leaning down to the snow and raising his wand. "I have to first see what has been done, and then I will know what can be undone." He aimed his wand at the young redhead's forehead and closed his eyes, whispering, "_Legilimens_." He didn't need to speak the incantation aloud or use his wand, but for the sake of the Arendelles, he wanted them to see his actions in order to offer them whatever comfort he could.

Suddenly he was there in the girl's mind, his thoughts reaching across her memories and her personality. There was light and purity in the young girl's mind, shining brighter than the brightest star, yet there was coldness in her that seemed to slowly be spreading throughout. It appeared to steal that light from her memories and from her thoughts as it crept through her, coating everything and taking every bit of warmth from her life. And then he recognized a pattern to the spreading ice, as it naturally propagated through the memories of her sister and spread out from there to encompass the rest of her short life.

Pulling back, he sighed heavily. "The ice has tainted her memories and her mind." He placed a hand across her forehead, the chill seeming to seep into his palm with a tingling numbness. "It is spreading through her memories of her sister." He looked from Anna to the elder twin who was quietly crying into her sister's hair, then to their parents. "I suggest removing the memories of her sister in order to prevent the spread of the ice. It seems to be contained to her mind right now, but there's a chance it could spread to the rest of her body if I do not stop it now."

Agdar looked to his wife who had a hand to her mouth as she covered her worry, then to Dumbledore, his lips set in a determined line as he nodded. "Do what you must."

Elsa looked up as Dumbledore reached for Anna. "She won't remember I have powers?" she asked innocently.

He nodded, and then waved his wand in front of the blonde girl, sending her into a gentle yet deep sleep. Idun caught her with a gasp as the old man sighed heavily, vaguely aware of the snow melting away and the temperature of the room rising dramatically. "Give me a moment, then I have much to explain and very little time to waste, I'm afraid." With his cryptic words, he aimed his wand at the younger twin's forehead, sending his will into her mind.

Altering and erasing memories took a much more advanced memory charm than simply intoning the Obliviate charm. This work took finesse and focus, but with his skill and power he made quick work of it. Luckily he was able to use the ice spreading across her mind to track which memories would need to be removed or altered. And he did so, blurring or fading any traces of her twin until there was little to no hint of the life the two had shared together. It was a painful thing for him to have to do, especially for he who had lost his own sister in his arrogant youth. At least he was able to imprint some kind of happiness left behind of the times spent with the older twin.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled back from the girl, noticing as he did that the strand of white hair was gone leaving her hair its natural, fiery red. "It is done. I could not save her from her memories of her sister, nor do I know the how long the effects of my magic will hold up should she come into contact with Elsa's magic. Therefore the two will have to remain separated until such a time as Elsa learns to control this power she possesses." He stood, turning to Agdar as the man gathered the young redhead into his arms. "I give you this choice and will comply with whichever you agree is best for Elsa."

He waited for the man, who nodded slowly, and continued. "I can leave Elsa's memories of her sister and what has transpired here today and trust you to teach her control over her magic. Or I can remove her memories of her sister and this tragic event. Yet," he said when Agdar made to speak, "Her ice magic will remain and will still need to be controlled, and there will always be an impression between the two girls, a sense of something missing. The two will need to be separated regardless."

"Separated?" Idun said in a small voice. She was clutching Elsa close, and the sight of her distress made his next words even more difficult.

"Yes, they can never know of the other until such a time as Elsa learns to control this magic. I don't know what will happen to Anna if her memories should return, and I know you would not want to risk her life."

The couple looked at one another and then their daughters, taking a long moment of silent communication through looks and sighs. Then Idun nodded to her husband who turned to Dumbledore. "Take Elsa's memories of Anna. It will be for the best that neither of them lives with the memory of their loss."

Dumbledore nodded and gestured for Idun to present Elsa. The woman stepped forward hesitantly, the pale girl seeming to cringe even in her spell-induced dreams. She had a strong will, this one, and he knew that she would need it for the life that awaited her.

Pointing his wand at her forehead, he sent his will surging into her memories, his magic flowing across her mind and into her subconscious. He thought it would have taken him longer to find her memories of her sister and alter or erase them, but it seemed her thoughts were infused with the essence of her sister, worry and fear tainting every corner of her mind. Yet it guided him as easily as the ice had through Anna's mind, and he used it to steal those precious memories from her and leave her with alternate variations to fill their void.

When he was done, he sighed and pulled back to himself, Idun stepping back to her husband quickly as they cradled their daughters between them. "Now, as for their arrangements, I would ask that one of them be sent to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the other will come to Hogwarts. This will further ensure their memories stay buried and that Anna will remain free of the ice that was permeating her body."

They both nodded, looking to one another, a shared look of pain passing between them. Dumbledore understood, he was asking them to separate as well, but in the end there was nothing for it. At least they had easy ways of seeing one another, what with the Floo Network and Apparition. That was one good thing in the wizarding world—distance was never truly a problem.

"One final thing," he said. "I will personally ensure that The Trace is removed from Elsa at once. This will guarantee that no one in The Ministry will be able to track her unusual powers." He paused and smiled softly at the girls cradled in the two others' arms. "This will also give you the chance to train her early in the ways of magic so that she may have a proper handle on these budding powers when the time comes for her to be sent off to school."

"So," Dumbledore said, stepping from the two. "I leave the arrangements to the two of you. I understand how difficult this will be and you have my support. Remember, there will always be help at Hogwarts for those who ask of it." He smiled sadly at the two of them, knowing in his heart it would undoubtedly be the last time he saw either of their faces again.

Agdar nodded then, their daughters held between the two parents protectively. "Thank you, Dumbledore. We would be lost without you. We all would." His words filled the older man with a warm yet sad glow, and some part of Dumbledore suspected the man knew the fate awaiting him. He would always be grateful to them, and all of the many people whom he considered his dearest friends and family.

It was decided that Agdar would stay in their estate with Elsa, as she was the firstborn of the twins and heir to their family's legacy, and Idun would take Anna to the States to stay with Agdar's brother and his wife, Adam and Belle Summers. Dumbledore was confident in their arrangements, sure that the girls would be in the proper settings to develop and live happy, free of the weight of Elsa's strange and mysterious power and the dangers it presented.

Another step that was requested of Dumbledore was for him to cast the Fidelius Charm over the entire event. It was an extremely difficult piece of magic to perform, yet the olden wizard was one of the few who could do so without complication. The Secret was set to blot out Anna's existence from their family entirely, so that no one would question the sudden disappearance of the young redhead. Her very name would disappear from any records, only a vague recollection in the back of society's minds that she had ever lived.

Dumbledore was hesitant to agree to this, knowing just how dangerous the Fidelius Charm could be when it came to trusting the right person. But both Agdar and Idun pleaded with him to provide this final bit of help, agreeing to become the Secret Keepers for that terrible night's events. In the end, he agreed to perform the spellwork necessary, but only after the two parents were made aware that the more people whom were made aware of the Secret the further diluted its effectiveness would be and that they would have to be very careful with whom they entrusted this with.

And so it was with a heavy heart he left the Arendelle family to the rest of their planning. He had stayed longer than he had intended. He had a difficult task ahead of him that day still and not much time left to see to its details. He was taking Harry to search out a Horcrux that he suspected dwelt in a cave that Tom Riddle had fancied in his youth, and he would need to prepare himself.

Yet, he thought as he left the Arendelle Manor, he couldn't help but feel that not even their careful planning would be able to keep the two girls apart.


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

_Edited__: 10-8-15_

**Author Notes**: Okay, so the story will be progressing through the years from here on out, starting in Year One for the girls. I plan to progress at a moderate pace through the years, but its not gonna be as long as each of the HP books so no worries. Each chapter will either be dedicated to that particular year, or if it gets to be too long I'll cut it up into separate chapters. As always, constructive criticism and feedback is always welcome. No flame, no negativity. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_3 Years Later_

It was traditional for first years to ride the boats across the lake at Hogwarts. But first Anna had to make it through the train ride and sitting still was driving her _crazy_! She was nearly bouncing around in the empty cabin as soon as she'd sat down and they hadn't even left the station yet.

She pressed her face to the glass of the window even though it was still the same sight she'd seen ten seconds ago. It was so exciting to finally be going to Hogwarts! She'd heard so much about the school for magical learning. She remembered her mother telling her so many stories of her adventures with her father during their seven years at the wondrous place.

The thought of her parents brought her up short, her mood souring quickly. It had been two years since she'd lost her parents to that final fight at the very school she was going to be attending. They'd died bravely, from what she'd been told, fighting to protect other young students not unlike she was about to become. The image brought a sad, proud smile to her face and she again returned to looking out the window, her mood somber.

A sudden clearing of a throat made her jump and spin around so fast she flipped sideways onto the floor. "Ow," she mumbled. A soft giggle brought her head up, smiling good-naturedly at the young girl standing the doorway.

She looked to be about the same age as Anna was, long platinum blonde hair wrapped up in a no-nonsense bun atop her head. Her hand was covering her mouth as the girl gazed down at her with a wide-eyed look on her face. She quickly cleared her throat again and her face cleared of any expression, her hands folding demurely in front of her.

"I'm sorry I startled you," the girl said, her voice even and prim.

Anna shook her head, lifting herself up onto the seat again. "No, it's okay, I was curious what the floor felt like anyway."

The strange girl's lips twitched but otherwise her expression didn't change. She nodded and gestured at the cabin, and Anna noticed the long blue gloves the girl was wearing ran almost up to her elbows. "May I join you? All of the other cabins are full."

Anna nodded her head rapidly. "Yes, of course!" She wriggled in her seat, excited to see another student her own age she could talk to. There was something oddly familiar about the girl, from the pale blonde hair, to her upturned nose and those bright blue eyes. But it was a passing thought as the other girl came into the cabin dragging a large trunk with her. She looked up into the overhead storage and shrugged, reaching into her dark blue robes. When she pulled her gloved hand back from the garment she was holding a wand.

Anna nearly squealed as the girl pointed her wand at the trunk. _Oh my gods, she's gonna do magic!_ Anna didn't know any spells herself and she could barely contain her glee as she leaned to the edge of her seat, her eyes glued to the girl.

"_Locomotor trunk_," the blonde whispered. And nothing happened. The girl frowned, her cheeks turning a mild pink in embarrassment, highlighting a small dusting of barely-there freckles. Her lips pressing into a thin line, the girl lifted her drooping wand and held it firm. "_Locomotor trunk!_" and with that steady intonation, the trunk leapt from the floor, guided by the girl's direction with her wand.

She seemed surprised at the motion and pulled her wand back slightly, sending the trunk banging into the ceiling. Her blush deepened then as she cringed, slowly aiming her wand to guide the luggage up and onto the overhead storage. Sighing, the girl smiled proudly and looked up at her handiwork as her wand disappeared back into her cloak.

Anna on the other hand jumped up from her seat and squealed loudly, causing the other girl to turn to her with a single upraised eyebrow.

"_Ohmygodthatwasamazing!" _she gushed quickly, shaking in her excitement.

The girl's hand came up to cover her mouth again, but Anna caught the sight of her lips turning up in a smile.

Anna took a deep breath to try to slow her speech, "That was amazing! I don't know any spells yet. I bet you know _sooo_ many spells. Can you teach me something?!"

The girl's brows drew together in confusion and Anna realized she was rambling and hadn't given the other girl a chance to speak. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Anna Summers!" She extended her hand to the other girl, grinning openly.

The blonde hesitated briefly before extending her hand and lightly placing her gloved fingers in Anna's, her palm down in a petite gesture as she softly shook the redhead's hand. "I'm Elsa Arendelle," she said softly, her voice quiet and uncertain.

The name seemed familiar, but she wasn't sure where she'd heard it before. Shrugging it off, she pulled her hand back when the other girl quickly released it. "Sit, sit," she said quickly, taking her seat by the window again. "The trolley won't be back around for a few, but I'm sure I've got some chocolate frogs here if you're hungry."

The blonde girl was obviously uncomfortable with the bubbly redhead but Anna couldn't seem to contain herself. The other girl just smiled demurely and sat opposite her, her hands folded in front of her, her posture impossibly straight and rigid. Anna tried to imitate the girl's demeanor but her spine almost immediately protested in pain and she slumped back into her seat.

The girl shook her head at Anna and she'd briefly forgotten what the girl was saying _no_ to until she spoke. "No thank you, I had lunch before I arrived."

"Oh," she said, at a loss for what to say next. The blonde girl seemed so unapproachable and distant even as she sat right in front of her. "So," she tried to find something to say, anything, "Can I see your wand?"

The other witch hesitated, her eyes flicking down towards her cloak. Anna frowned as she thought she'd upset the girl by asking. "Or nevermind, it's okay, I was just curious—it's not important."

Elsa looked up then and smiled a thin, strained smile. "No, it's fine." Her voice was soft, making it difficult to tell if she was serious or just humoring Anna. Either way, she slowly reached into her cloak and withdrew her wand and held it across her upturned hands before her.

It was beautiful. That was Anna's first thought as she clenched her hands in her own lap to keep her from reaching out and touching it. It was thin and long, almost a foot if not more. It had numerous spiraling swirls throughout the light-blue tinted wood, pivoted periodically from the wide base to the thin tip. It reminded her of the icicles that grew on her Uncle Adam's north estates when they'd vacationed there last year.

Anna was so fascinated with the girl's wand that she didn't immediately notice when the train began to move. When the scenery outside her window started changing, her attention was caught and held as her excitement welled up anew in her. They were on their way to Hogwarts! She couldn't wait to be able to start learning, and a part of her hoped she would be sharing a house with the girl across from her.

* * *

Elsa stared at the bouncy redhead across from her as she slowly put her wand away. The girl was so full of nervous excitement it seemed like she would burst if she had to sit still much longer. It was daunting, almost physically draining to be in the same cabin with her, but at the same time the girl's perpetually elated attitude was almost infectious.

_Conceal, don't feel._ Her father's mantra came quickly, and she repeated it again and again, pushing down her emotions. Steeling her face into a serene, peaceful state, she glanced out the window at the passing scenery. She still wasn't sure why she'd felt it necessary to use a spell to put her luggage away as she had, but something about the girl compelled her to show off a bit. She was, after all, the first girl she'd seen her own age in years.

But she was her father's daughter and she had to keep herself detached from others. He'd given her all the tools and skills he could to help her keep her powers hidden, and she would not dishonor his memory by disappointing him in her first year of school.

So she did her best to remain quiet during the rest of the trip, keeping her replies as simple and uninviting as she could. She could almost feel the other girl's excitement drain out of her as her numerous attempts to engage the blonde's attention met with resistance and downright silence at times. It was for the best, Elsa knew that, but she still felt a twinge of guilt when the other girl seemed to turn away from her and effectively pout out the window.

It wasn't too long after that, though, that the spunky redhead grew tired and eventually curled up on the bench she was sitting at and fell asleep. She looked adorable and Elsa couldn't help but _aww_ quietly in her mind at the sight she made. She had one arm curled above her head, twisted at and odd angle, and her plaited braids seemed to halfway unfurl as she tossed and turned, making her fiery red hair flair out in all directions. And after she'd settled into a comfortable (although how anyone could be comfortable like _that_) position, Elsa noticed a small line of drool from the girl's mouth that had Elsa suppressing a fit of giggles behind her hand.

It was rare for her to be able to feel that kind of elation and since it was just her she let herself enjoy it. But it was short-lived as that again brought her thoughts back to her father's mantra. _Conceal, don't feel._ She had to keep herself under control, always. She couldn't afford to let her emotions get the better of her. _Be the good girl you always have to be…_

Sighing, she sat with her back straight and peered out the window, her gaze fixed on nothing in particular. She had spent the last three years studying everything she could get her hands on about magic. Spells, theories on magic, different applications of magic. Nothing she'd read even remotely likened to what she was capable of. The only thing that was even vaguely comparative was when underage wizards or witches used magic without a wand, and that happened mostly on instinct or in particularly emotional states. Elsa's magic, her _power_, was something inherently separate from ordinary wizarding magic.

The blonde let her head fall back against the cabin wall. She was an outcast even amongst wizarding kind, and there was no one left who could help her understand it. Her parents had died in the final battle with Voldemort, and that had left her with no one but her parents' most trusted housekeeper and maid, Kai and Gerda, to look after her. Yet even they kept their distance, at her father's insistence that she keep herself separate from others for fear of her powers becoming unstable. She knew he was right, but it still left her lonely and desolate after his death.

She'd only ever seen her mother every couple of days, and she never stayed with them. Her parents had never explained to her why they'd suddenly separated those three years ago, but she suspected it had something to do with her powers. She'd seen, when they thought she wasn't looking. The fearful, furtive glances at her out of the corners of their eyes. Elsa felt like a monster, something evil, and she didn't even know why they treated her like that.

She felt the cold wetness trickle down her cheek and she wiped at it furiously. It was then that she noticed the window beside her had begun to frost over with ice. She took several deep breaths, willing it to fade. After what seemed like hours it finally began to withdraw until the temperature in the cabin returned to something resembling normal. Not that the cold had ever bothered her, but she was sure her cabinmate might have an issue.

Sure enough, the redhead girl was shivering where she lay, curled into a fetal position on the bench. Elsa cringed, hating that she'd caused the sweet girl discomfort. She looked around and saw there was a cloak dangling from the girl's luggage overhead and stood to pull it down. She draped the cloak over the small girl's trembling form, settling herself back on her side of the cabin. The redhead's scent seemed to permeate the cabin with the swirling of fabric and Elsa sat for a moment, a confused memory trying to pull itself from the back of her mind, trailing away before forming any solid images.

Shaken by the sudden familiarity of the situation, she closed her eyes and withdrew into herself. She began to recite various spells she knew in alphabetical order, one of the calming techniques she'd taught herself recently. Focusing on her studies always seemed to help dispel any confusion or discomfort in her thoughts, and it came in handy once again as she soon forgot all about the girl across from her.

It wasn't long afterward that they were screeching to a halt at the Hogwarts station, which jerked the redhead awake in a comical, tumbling fashion that had Elsa hiding another giggle behind her hand. The girl was sprawled out on the floor, tangled up in her cloak and look around with a dazed, sleepy look on her face.

Eventually her eyes came to rest on Elsa's face and she couldn't help but smile at the wide grin that came over the redhead's lips. "We're here!"

* * *

"We're here!" she squealed, eventually disentangling herself from the cloak (when had she grabbed that?) and jumped up from her seat—or the floor as the case was, and began tugging at her luggage, which immediately tumbled to the floor in an explosive heap of clothing and school supplies.

She groaned and looked around at the resulting mess. Her face was flushed red as her clothes and underwear were suddenly all over the cabin, and she almost didn't want to look at the other girl but she risked a glance at the blonde.

Her laughter bubbled up, overpowering her flush of embarrassment as she took in the sight. The demure platinum-blonde girl was halfway towards standing with a pair of Anna's underwear atop her head and one of her nightgowns over her lap. And the dear-in-headlights look on her face just made Anna laugh that much harder as she quickly reached to grab for the offending clothes.

The blonde girl threw herself away from Anna's reaching grasp, her gloved hands fluttering quickly as she dislodged the material and pushed herself back into the corner of her seat. The redhead stood there, her laughter gone and feeling suddenly dejected as the other girl sat with her arms clasped tightly about her stomach, a fearful and frightened look in her eyes.

"I—I'm sorry," Anna muttered, slowly gathering up her clothes and trying not to feel hurt at the girl's sudden distance and…_revulsion_. _So much for making my first friend_. It seemed like the girl wanted to be about as far from Anna as she could get, but the redhead's luggage contents were still strewn all over the place. She was sure there was a spell for organizing items like this but she'd never bothered to learn anything before starting school. Now she was seriously regretting that lax in foresight.

The blonde's breathing slowed gradually until her chest rose and fell normally. Anna watched her out of the corner of her eyes as she finished gathering up the rest of her things. She berated herself for her earlier mirth, feeling bad for the girl now that she saw her response for what it was—fear. The girl was frightened, but of what Anna wasn't sure. Of her? Doubtful. Of her things touching her? Maybe.

Before she could puzzle it out, the blonde girl was standing and had pulled down her own luggage (physically, this time), and had made her way to the door. She was a few inches taller than Anna, she noticed. She guessed the girl had hit a growth spurt earlier than she had. _Lucky,_ she thought morosely. Anna had always felt small and diminutive compared to others. But it had never stopped her from having fun whenever she could.

But fun was the furthest thing from her mind as the other girl was obviously leaving her behind. _Good job, Anna, weird out the first person who could have been your friend._ She sighed and turned to her luggage, making sure everything was secure. The last thing she had was the cloak, which she decided to secure around herself considering the temperature seemed to be dropping rapidly.

The door to the cabin opened and Anna could hear the other students shuffling passed and she sighed again. Why was she always so awkward with other kids? She'd always been the weirdo of the group, no matter who her aunt and uncle had tried to socialize her with. She was too tomboyish, too much of an adventurer. All the other girls she knew were more interested in their dolls and dresses, while Anna just wanted to run through the grass and climb trees and have _fun_.

Someone cleared their throat and Anna's gaze jerk around to find the blonde girl still standing in the doorway. "Are you coming?"

It took her a moment to realize she was staring and quickly closed her mouth and nodded her head hastily, dragging her packed luggage behind her. She was practically vibrating with her excitement, both at the idea of the boat ride ahead and the fact that she hadn't actually pushed her new friend away. It made her feel giddy and she was dancing from foot to foot as they waited for the traffic in the hallway to die down.

As they both made their way out into the hallway, Anna couldn't help but grin. It was going to be an amazing first year!


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting

_Edited__: 10-8-15_

**Author Notes**: Sorry this took so long to get up. I hit a bit of a block and just couldn't seem to get the story out of my head and into words. But it seems to be flowing well now. Lets just hope my work schedule evens out so I can get some relaxing time to write. I don't like to force out my works and it annoys me to no end when I hit these kinds of bumps. Anyway, Review replies will be at the end of the chapter.

Now, on to the next chapter. Reviews are welcome, and follow/fav if you like it. I'll try to update at least once every week or two. Depends on how much slack life gives me -_-

**Update**: Life did not give me any slack what-so-fucking-ever...

* * *

It was, Elsa decided, a pleasant trip across the lake. Mostly that was due to her excitable, fiery companion, Anna. Of course, the girl _did_ almost flip their boat over in her exuberant movements as she expressed her enthusiasm, but that aside Elsa found herself enjoying the scenery unfolding around them as the boats were guided across the dark, murky waters of the Black Lake.

And the castle…by the gods, it was an amazing sight. Even for her young age, Elsa could appreciate the grand magnificence of the structure standing tall and opulently before them. It was a memory she would cling to, even if only in her private thoughts and dreams.

All too soon, though, the boat ride was over and they were being led to the castle gates where they all gathered in wait.

An excited squeal from beside her had her hiding a smile behind her hand. Turning to the bouncing redhead (and yes, she was actually bouncing), she arched a single brow at the girl. "Excited?" she asked coyly.

The girl just grinned back at her and nodded her head rapidly. "Yeeees! I can't wait to see everyone! Oh I hope we get placed in the same House!" She gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "I mean, I think it would be fun, but if you'd rather be in different Houses that'd be totally okay with me. I'd be happy with whatever House I got, so long as it's not _Slytherin_."

Elsa had to bite her cheek to keep from giggling, contenting herself with a small smile at the eager girl. "I'm sure we'll be put in our appropriate Houses," she said noncommittally.

The redhead seemed to pout at her answer, which Elsa expected by now. The smaller girl seemed to be sticking by her side like a lost puppy—an adorable lost puppy, but a lost puppy still the same. But the blonde found that she wasn't regretting letting the girl get close to her as much as she thought she would. The excitable bundle of enthusiasm seemed to always be talking and was as clumsy as a hippogriff in a fish market, but there was something so inviting about her joyous manner in which she greeted the world. Elsa was actually growing to tolerate the little fireball.

Just then the front gates yawned open to reveal an elderly witch in a heavy set of pressed robes of various dark greens, her grey hair pulled up into a more serious bun than even Elsa's, halfway hidden by a pointed hat atop her head.

"Good evening, students, and welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. I am Headmistress McGonagall and I will be leading you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your Houses."

"Sven!" a young voice called out, and there were several giggles and fits of laughter as a young blond boy with thick shoulders jumped forward to catch a brown ferret that was flopping its way up the stairs. Then he slowly raised his eyes to the Headmistress and gulped audibly. "Sorry, ma'am," he said meekly and quickly retreated back to the gathered students.

McGonagall cleared her throat and continued with a pointed stare at the boy. "As I was saying, the Sorting will begin momentarily. The Houses are as follows: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Following the Sorting will be the Start-of-Term Feast. We will be calling names in reverse alphabetical order this year, so when your name is called you will come forward and be sorted. After your House is assigned move directly to your House's table so that the Sorting may continue. Is this understood?" Her leering gaze swept across the gathered students, and Elsa could practically hear the pounding hearts and bated breathes around her in the silence that followed.

"Good," the Headmistress continued. "Follow me."

The students followed sedately behind the retreating figure, whispers and soft gasps spreading from all around her. And she had to admit, she felt her own breath draw in sharply as they made their way down the main hall and into the Great Hall. Not only was the castle itself opulent in its rustic architecture, but the Great Hall itself blew her expectations out of the water.

Four drastically long tables ran the length of the room with students already seated at each one. There were candles floating about in the air as if suspended on strings, and as she looked up, her view of the ceiling was blocked by dark clouds, a perfect mimicry of the weather brewing outside the castle. At the far end of the room near the Teacher's table was a simple podium, and sitting before it was a small stool with a tattered brown hat upon it.

As the group of First Years arrived at the front of the Great Hall, Elsa could feel her heart thundering in her chest. She'd never been around even a fraction as many people as this, let alone having to _live_ with them. She could feel an all-too-familiar panic welling up in her, trying her hardest to take deep, calming breaths. She began reciting her spells alphabetically, forwards and backwards, but she kept forgetting words and pronunciations and wound up confusing herself further.

A warm hand touched her glove and her head snapped up to meet the turquoise gaze of her redheaded companion as she jerked away. "Hey, its okay, I'm sure you'll get into the House you want. No need to be nervous."

Oddly, the young girl's words were calming, even if they were a gross misinterpretation of her tension. She was finally able to take a calming breath, managing a small smile in return to the girl. "Thanks," she said softly.

The girl nodded her head, grinning widely back at her. "Anytime!"

There was a sudden lull in sound and Elsa looked up in time to see Headmistress McGonagall take up a position next to the stool. "We will now begin the Sorting. When your name is called, please take a seat next to me." She unraveled a long sheet of parchment and began calling out names. As each young witch or wizard was called, they would take their seat on the stool and McGonagall would place the old hat on their heads.

The Sorting Hat was a curious object to Elsa. A dirty, ragged and patched hat being laid on the students' heads, making proclamations of the Houses they would belong to. She'd heard of it, of course, knew this was a necessity, but the idea of the seemingly sentient object touching her…it was slowly driving her into a silent panic. What if her powers overwhelmed the magical hat? What if she froze it solid in front of everyone there?

_Stop it!_ she chided herself. _Conceal, don't feel. You will not disappoint father._

It was calming, the old mantra, as she could easily hear her father's soothing, deep voice repeating it to her. He'd always been caring and gentle, even if he had become reserved and distant the last year of his life. It was due to her powers, she knew, but even now it still kind of hurt.

"_You'll understand one day,"_ _he had told her some time after her eighth birthday. "Your magic is special and needs to be controlled." It was then he'd presented her with a pair of gloves and helped her to put them on. "You can't let the world know of your powers yet. Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show."_

_She'd nodded because she trusted her father and his guidance. She'd already felt the pain and fear that came with her powers. Her mother had left to live elsewhere and visited only a few nights a week. She was just as loving and attentive as before, but there was a reserved air when she reached out to Elsa that hadn't been there before. It left Elsa feeling unclean, something to be feared, and she just didn't understand _why!

She'd of course worn her gloves ever since, as the material seemed to aid in keeping her powers under control. The only times they made themselves known was when her emotions ran out of control-such as earlier on the Hogwarts Express. During those moments she had to isolate herself, hide away from others until she was able to reign in her chaotic feelings. To that end, he'd given her a very special family heirloom, one that she prayed she wouldn't have to use.

"Anna Summers," McGonagall suddenly called out, interrupting Elsa's panicked thoughts.

An abrupt squeak from beside her was the redhead's only response, and the blonde turned to see the most adorable wide-eyed look of dread on the girl's face, her cheeks flushing a shade of red nearly on par with her fiery hair. She stood there with her hands covering her mouth and staring ahead to the stool, unmoving.

Clearing her throat, Elsa leaned over a bit. "I think that's you," she whispered.

The girl let out another squeak and glared at Elsa before swallowing loudly, turning back to the front, her body dragging forward slowly, timidly. When she reached the stool she obediently sat, her hands clasped nervously in her lap. The hat was placed on her head and then there was silence.

The hat moved then and the redhead gasped, her hands jerking to her lips as she crossed her eyes trying to look up at the Sorting Hat. It was an endearing look and Elsa had to hide a chuckle behind her gloved fingers. The Hat was silent for a long time, but Elsa knew that it could speak to the wearer in their mind so she was sure it was sorting through what it could see of the girl's nature to figure out where to place her. What would It see in Elsa's mind, she wondered…

* * *

"_Anna Summers."_

She couldn't breathe, she was sure of it. There just wasn't enough oxygen around her for her heaving lungs to take in. Fear sat heavy in her stomach like a churning monster clawing at her organs. She was shaking and she couldn't seem to stop it, her hands cupped over her mouth.

There was a shift from beside her as an amused voice whispered, "I think that's you."

Anna jumped, an involuntary sound coming from her as she turned to glare at the blonde girl beside her, her heart rate doubling at the amused glint in the girl's arched-brow look. But it was the blonde's supportive smile that gave Anna the courage to turn and make her way to the waiting Headmistress.

As soon as she sat down, the Hat was placed on her head. Then her world seemed to tilt as she felt the uncomfortable weight of the Sorting Hat come alive atop her ginger head. It felt heavier all of a sudden, and then she could hear it speaking. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't speaking out loud.

"_Ahhh,"_ the craggy voice spoke, the sound reverberating through her mind. _"Such a passion and zest for life. So much courage, yet there is also fear. Fear of failure, fear of rejection, and overall a fear that even you are not aware of. But above all there is a keen urge to prove yourself." _It paused as it seemed to consider what it was seeing her mind, and Anna couldn't help but try and look up to try and see the Hat. _"I sense the makings of a great witch in you, young one. There is a strength and magic inside you unlike any other I've felt. You will do great things, indeed! I know just the place for you!"_

Its voice paused, and when it spoke again it was out loud this time. "Griffindor!"

Anna gasped and squealed as the Hat was removed from her head, jumping off the stool and bounding over to sit at the end of the Griffindor table. She was practically bouncing in her seat as she grinned at the other students who were congratulating and welcoming her to the House. It was such a relief; it was the same House her parents had been in. She'd been so afraid she'd disappoint their memory by being placed in a different House.

And now, she felt closer to them than she had in a long time, like they were there congratulating her as well. It was a warmth of happiness and joy that she would carry with her and remind herself of when she felt her familiar loneliness seep into her heart.

Several other names were called, the Hat varying in the amount of time it took before proclaiming each student's House. At one point, a girl with a mass of red hair to rival Anna's was called to the stool (her name was Merida-something, Anna hadn't honestly been paying attention). The Hat had barely touched her head before quickly yelling, "Griffindor!" Anna was giggling as the girl looked up and shrugged, making her grinning way over to the table to sit across from Anna.

"Hi," the girl said to Anna, stretching her hand over. "Glad to see I'm not the only ginger this year!" Anna took her hand and grinned at her, giggling at the girl's Scottish accent.

The names continued, cutting off any further introductions between the girls. One after another the students were called, dwindling until there were only a few First Years left to be Sorted. Anna was curious to see Elsa standing there demurely, looking like a fairy-tale princess in her high-neck robes and pale blue gloves folded in front of her. The redhead couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, but it was a short sound as the girl glanced at her with a twitch of her eyes. She seemed to be lost in thought, which made Anna even more curious about the quiet girl.

"Jack Frost," McGonagall said, her voice intruding on Anna's thoughts. She looked away from Elsa in time to see a boy step forward. He was wearing grey hooded robes, the hood lying loose over his head to cover hair that was so pale it was almost white. As he took his seat, the Headmistress cleared her throat. Taking the hint, the boy pulled his hood back and Anna barely held back a gasp as she took in the boy's piercing silver eyes. But what kept her eyes glued to the boy was the air of sadness that seemed to flow off of him. He kept his hands tucked in the pockets of his robes, sitting there as the Hat was placed on his head, and all the while his demeanor never changed. His face seemed empty and Anna, who was so full of life, couldn't even begin to understand this boy's sorrow.

This time, the Hat took even longer than it had with Anna to place the boy. It was quiet for the longest time, the Hat scrunching its face up, and Anna could hear a few _hmms_ and _ahhs_ from it. Whatever the Hat could see must have been fascinating. But even still, it eventually came to its decision before loudly calling out, "Slytherin!"

This time Anna _did_ gasp, but the boy simply shrugged and made his way over to the Slytherin table, pulling his hood back up and sitting alone at the end of the table, ignoring the others as they clapped quietly and welcomed him to their ranks. Anna just couldn't figure out what to make of it so she decided to let it go and focused back on the Headmistress.

More names were called, and as the numbers dwindled to a scant few, McGonagall called out, "Pitch Black." A boy stepped forward with hair darker than ink, with pasty-white skin and what looked like a perpetual sneer on his face. He slouched onto the stool and glanced up at the room from under greasy black bangs. There were whispers from the surrounding students but Anna couldn't bring herself to ask what they were about. As before with Merida, the Hat had barely touched his head before it called out, "Slytherin!"

The boy smirked and stood, making his way to the Slytherin table where he was greeted enthusiastically by the other students there. Anna turned away, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach just from watching the kid. That was someone she definitely did _not_ want to get to know.

"Kristoff Bjorgman," was called next, and there was only the slightest pause from the Hat before it proudly called out, "Hufflepuff!" The boy grinned goofily and thumped his way over to the Hufflepuff table, the ferret, Sven, tucked lazily in his arms. Anna thought it was adorable—the ferret, not the boy, although she admitted the boy was cute too in a silly sort of way.

Another student was called, and then there was only a handful of kids left standing, including the platinum blonde. And just as her eyes landed on the other girl, the Headmistress called out, "Elsa Arendelle."

Whereas with Pitch there had been obvious whispers and talking, this time there was absolute silence throughout the Great Halls. The girl in question raised her chin high and seemed to glide forward, the picture of sophisticated grace. And then the whispering took root, small hints of questions and hushed replies.

Anna caught one such question being asked from beside her, "Is that _the_ Elsa Arendelle?"

Anna turned to the student, an older boy with a dark tan complexion and thick head of black hair. "What do you mean, _the_ Elsa Arendelle?" she whispered.

He looked taken aback at the question. "Are you kidding me? The Arendelle family is one of the oldest pureblood families still around today. It's said that they are descendant from ancient kings and queens, great wizards and witches of their times. That girl," he continued, motioning towards Elsa with a nod of his head, "is supposedly the only daughter and last heir to the family line. It's said their lineage can be traced even further back than the House of Black."

Anna turned back to the blonde girl with a slight frown, her brows creasing as she had the strangest sense of déjà vu overcome her thoughts. She didn't know where the feeling came from, but before she had the chance to examine it further, McGonagall was placing the Hat on Elsa's head, and so Anna focused her attention to the girl, waiting with bated breath for the Hat's decision.

* * *

"_Elsa Arendelle."_

The blonde wanted to crawl inside a small hole and hide away. The entire room had grown quiet at the sound of her name—no, at the sound of her Family name. But she was her father's daughter and so she held her young head high and walked to the stool, where she sat with her hands folded modestly in her lap.

And then the Sorting Hat was placed on her head and she held her breath, fear curling through her body like a living thing. She kept her face placid and empty, but her thoughts were a jumbled mess of things, all of her control mantras seeming to combine into a tangled mass of words that no longer made any sense. She was on the verge of panicking until she heard a voice crawling through her mind.

"_Calm yourself, child. Your magic can't harm me." _She breathed in sharply, the chaos in her thoughts dwindling to a single focus: The Sorting Hat knew of her magic? She had tried to bury those thoughts deep in her mind, but it had picked it out as easily as that?

"_My dear,"_ the Hat continued to say, _"I can see into your heart and mind, of course I see the strange magic coursing through your soul. That does not concern me. What I see in you worthy of mention is the fear, rooted deep in your heart. Fear and anger. Loss and pain. Determination and a keen intellect that surpasses many who have come before you. Yet everything, all of that, is tempered by fear. Your fear of discovery, fear of being hated and cast out by those closest to you. Fear of hurting those close to you."_

Elsa clenched her eyes shut at the pain the Sorting Hat's words caused, and she tried her hardest to push its presence away. She didn't want to hear it, wouldn't acknowledge it. But the voice persisted, the presence in her mind sifting through her thoughts with ease. _"I sense the touch of a great wizard upon your thoughts and memories. Hmm,"_ it seemed to contemplate her thoughts more before continuing. _"I can see in your intelligence that you would do grand in Ravenclaw. Yet there is a bud of courage that burns deep within your heart, an ache in you to reach out and connect with others, a thirst to prove yourself. This could make your time in Griffindor a masterful placement, if I do say so. But you could be just as great a witch if I were to place you in Slytherin, as it is there your hidden powers are sure to flourish."_

As it paused again, Elsa couldn't help but contemplate what it was saying. Ravenclaw, Griffindor, or Slytherin, each one would help her in different ways. Her first thought was of the teal-eyed redhead sitting at the Griffindor table, and it was all she could do not to immediately jump at the chance to be in the same House. It was, after all, the same House her father and mother had been in during their times at Hogwarts. But she clamped down on the thought, holding herself back. She had to keep herself separate from others; she couldn't afford to allow anyone to get close to her. There was one place where she could be guaranteed social and personal isolation simply by reputation…

_Slytherin,_ she whispered into her own mind, and in the same breath the Sorting Hat proclaimed aloud,

"Slytherin!"

And with that one fateful word hanging in the air, Elsa felt her fate being sealed for the next seven years. She didn't bother looking at the redhead, knowing what she would find in those innocent eyes. She couldn't bring herself to meet that confusion-filled gaze, nor did she want to see the revulsion she knew would be there. All she could do was take her seat at her House's table, ignoring the near-silence of the rest of the Great Hall, and the overdone praises of her fellow Slytherin. To them she was a prize to be had, a fine pureblood addition to the Slytherin House to garner their own reputations.

This was what her father would have wanted for her, to protect her. Isolation and seclusion. It was familiar, and she accepted her place as she always had, with grace and dignity. But she couldn't quite understand why it hurt so much now…

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**StormClous7395**: I know, its a horrible thought but a necessity for the story :/

**sondrex76**: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter even more :)

**FredriaraKrueger**: The memories being erased and separating the girls was a necessity that was explained by Dumbledore, but it was also necessary for the plot dynamics. I imagine it to be similar to how Elsa and Anna were apart all those years only to meet at the Coronation as near-strangers. As for your other Review, thank you, I love working with their personalities, they are just so dynamic and fun to express. Also, THIS IS MY WIFEY'S ACCOUNT :P


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long to put out. Been a very hectic few weeks at work, with a shifting work schedule that has left me with little to no motivation to do anything but fuck off or read or sleep. Then I posted the first chapter to While I Sleep and it kinda blew up and that has just left me kind flabbergasted because I literally have NO plan for that fic at all _ Read, Review, follow and fav! ^_^ (ps, review responses will be at the end of the chapters from now on.) Thanks to my wifey for helping beta-read this for me! You're sexy and awesome 3 So without further adieu, enjoy this damn long chapter :3**

* * *

Chapter 3: The First Year

Anna sighed, turning onto her back to stare up at the ceiling above her bed. The Start-of-Term feast had come and gone in a blur of endless food and drink and jovial conversations. She'd even been able to join in with conversing with her new friend, Merida, after a while. But Anna was still troubled by something she couldn't quite understand.

It was, she knew, completely due to the loss and sadness she felt in her chest. She felt unrealistically hurt and upset, and it had everything to do with the loss of her friend's presence. She felt betrayed by the blonde's placement into Slytherin, like everything she thought she knew about the girl had been a lie.

It was stupid to think she knew the girl just because they'd had a few conversations together, but Anna was nothing if not enthusiastic and positive in her willingness to connect to others. So how had she missed something that would place the girl into Slytherin? Certainly there was something that should have felt "off" or "bad" about the platinum blonde that Anna should have picked up on.

_Yeah,_ she thought to herself, _she's quiet. Like, unbelievably quiet. It's like getting a troll to take a bath just to get the girl to speak. _But she'd been so sweet and friendly in spite of that. She seemed shy and reserved, but there had been nothing to indicate anything worthy of being in _Slytherin._

The girl was also smart and very talented, if her display of skill with spells was anything to go by. One of the first things Anna had done when she'd gotten to her dorm was to crack open her copy of The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk to try and find the spell Elsa had used, but it wasn't in there. Nor did she find any reference to it in any of her other books. Which meant it wasn't a First Year spell, and that discovery had made Anna even more confused. If anything she would have expected the girl to land herself in Ravenclaw with as smart as she was.

The redhead growled in frustration, turning to her left side and glaring at the curtains that surrounded her bed. She didn't know _why_ she felt so betrayed, but it was there and it made her mad. Mad at that sweet, fun girl she'd met on the train; mad at herself for being so confused. And just mad in general because she hadn't realize how much she'd been hoping to be in the same House with her so she could get to know the quiet girl more. But now she wasn't even sure she still wanted to be friends with the girl, and that just made her sad.

She didn't know why she hated the idea of her being in Slytherin so much. Yeah, there wasn't a single dark witch or wizard who hadn't been in Slytherin, and she'd grown up with a healthy dislike of the House from her parents and aunt and uncle. But it was more what it stood for and that the Sorting Hat had found something in the blonde to indicate that she belonged there.

Anna shifted and turned onto her other side, huffing quietly and pouting to herself. Was Elsa a bad person at heart? Had she been pretending with Anna? The whole Sorting was coloring the redhead's memories of their interactions in different ways that made her stomach turn. All the little nuances, from the stand-offish manner in which the girl would hold herself back, shying away from Anna's touch or even jerking herself away in fear. Had she been trying to _intimidate_ Anna with her use of magic? Why was she suddenly seeing sinister meanings behind the blonde's actions?!

And then there was the girl's wand. How could anyone possess such a beautiful creation as that wand and be bad? It was sleek and elegant, much like the girl who had wielded it. _Maybe I'm just overthinking things._ She really needed to put it out of her mind. Her lessons would be starting the next day, after all. But thinking of the blonde's wand made her think about her own and the mysterious means in which she'd come to possess it…

* * *

_Anna was so excited, she could barely keep herself still as she traveled to Diagon Alley via the Floo Network. Her uncle was waiting for her with his hand held out to her, and her aunt arrived a moment later from the fireplace. They quickly made their way out of the building and into the hustle and bustle of wizarding families rushing to and fro, gathering all kinds of supplies and items their young witches or wizards would need for their trip to Hogwarts the next day. _

_Her thoughts kept jumping from the task of getting her school supplies to the trip itself the next day. She was so happy, she couldn't wait to meet everyone. She didn't have many friends at her aunt and uncle's and she was looking forward to making friends at Hogwarts. But at the same time she was more nervous than an amnesiac holding a Rememberall. And she was just as forgetful, jumping from one thought to the next as they made their way through Diagon Alley and into the various shops, collecting extra quills and parchment, buying a new set of scales and cauldron she'd need. _

_Her least favorite part was shopping for new cloaks and clothing. She'd always disliked clothes shopping, more interested in looking at new brooms than clothes and accessories. Her mother had always humored her tomboyish ways, and even after her death her aunt and uncle had continued their support of the little redhead's quirky nature._

_Their next stop was to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Anna practically squealed in delight as she bounded into the shop, her eyes frantically jumping from one owl to the next. They were all so pretty! Owls of varying size and colors, so many different breeds of owl that she could barely take them all in! It took her nearly half an hour of cooing and fretting over the birds before she came to the back of the shop and found the one she wanted._

_It was a pure-white, almost luminously bright colored snow owl in a matching white cage. The plaque below it read: Snowy Owl (Bubo Scandiacus, Female). Anna was enchanted, and upon closer inspection could see flecks of white-gold colors amongst the bird's feathers, seeming to sparkle and shine in the lights of the shop. And its eyes were a surprisingly intense blue, much brighter than her own teal-blue eyes. The noble creature seemed to acknowledge her as she leaned closer, its eyes trained on her with a tilt of its head. _

"_Find one you like," her uncle called from behind her and she jumped, nodding excitedly._

"_Yes, she's perfect!" she was rocking back onto the balls of her feet, trying to keep from jumping in place. "Can I get her?"_

_Her uncle smiled down at her and nodded. "Of course." He motioned for the shop clerk who came to collect the bird and take it to the front so they could pay. He grabbed food pellets and other necessities along the way while Anna walked beside him smiling broadly. "What are you going to name her," he asked as he handed the rest of the items to the clerk and drew out his coin purse. _

_Anna thought for a moment, her eyes trained on the bird as she contemplated it. She wanted to name her something special, something meaningful. She thought of the owl's unique coloring and the fact that she was a snowy owl. And then the perfect name came to her, but she needed her uncle's help, "What are the Norse words for ice and cold?"_

_He paused, his brows furrowed for a moment before he replied. Her uncle was big into their family's heritage and the one person she knew she could call on when it came to anything Norse-related. "I believe ice would be _íss,_ and cold is kaldr." _

_Anna tried to replicate the way her uncle said the words, heavy on the pronunciation and thick on the second word. "Iskaldur," she said finally, liking the way it sounded and nodding smartly to her uncle. "Iska for short," she smiled at the nickname, feeling giddy at having the owl as her companion. _

_They left the shop soon after paying and made their way to a few more shops before coming to their final stop. Ollivander's. _

_She was nervous, if not a bit apprehensive, about finding the perfect wand. She had no idea what it would look like or what its core would be or anything. But from what her parents had told her when she was younger, the proper wand would choose _her_, so she needn't be nervous. But, logic rarely won out over nervousness, and so she stood just inside the door of the shop, glancing around with wide eyes. _

_Her aunt and uncle had decided to wait for her outside, understanding better than she that it was a private ordeal. And that left her alone in the shop, glancing about anxiously. Eventually she made her way further into the shop, stopping at what appeared to be the front counter. _

_There was a sudden shuffling and a man's head peered from around a doorway, startling the ginger girl. "Ahh, sorry, I didn't hear you come in." The rest of his body appeared from around the door way as he made his way to the counter. "Here for your first wand, dear?" She nodded, her eyes still wide and nervous. "Let's see, then," he continued, reaching behind him as his eyes glanced around him to settle on a large stack of boxes. _

_After sliding a long, thin box from the stack, he brought it back to the counter, opening it for her inspection. "Yew, eight inches, dragon heartstrings." _

_Taking a deep, steadying breath, she reached out to the offered piece of wood and took it into her hand. She waited, but nothing happened. "Give it a swish," he said encouragingly. _

_She did so, and immediately regretted it as a burst of light erupted from the tip, sending the wand flicking end-over-end until it imbedded itself into the far wall. "I think not," was all the wandmaker said, retrieving the unwilling projectile and replacing it in its box. He then moved to another… and another, having her try each one with more and more disastrous results, until finally he stood before her with a furrowed look of frustration. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said after a long pause, not waiting for a reply before he left her there to disappear into the back of the shop._

_She was standing there a long while before she couldn't bring herself to sit still. She was getting severely anxious now, scared that she wouldn't be able to find a wand and then she'd never get to go to Hogwarts, and her family would be so ashamed of her. She couldn't stand the idea of shaming her mother and father…_

_Before she knew it, she had walked around the counter and to the back corner of the shop where a small workbench sat. She guessed this was where the famous wandmaker made the wands. It was much simpler than she had thought it would be, a small table with a few sharp tools, some magnifying glasses; some things she couldn't readily identify. But what caught her attention was a long, thin bundle of what looked like interwoven vines stretched across a raised wooden inlay in the center of the tabletop. It was three vines, to be precise. It looked like the wandmaker had been attempting to lace them in a specific knotted pattern, but it didn't seem to be working out. It was frayed and uneven and just looked like a mess._

_Unable to resist, she reached out and grasped the mass of vines and noticed that the three vines looked to be from three different types of trees, each one a distinct color and feel to them. A flash of color brought her attention to the center of a particularly gnarled area of the braid. There was a pure white strand of what looked like hair, probably supposed to be the wand's core, she assumed._

_Her fingers lingered over the vines, delighting in the beauty of the natural design that was intended. But it wasn't right; the vines didn't twine together with this pattern. Her eyes fell shut as she imagined what she thought it should look like, her thoughts alighting on the Celtic Knot her uncle had taught her to weave into her hair, but it would have to be pulled tight if it were to work with the three thin vines to make a solid wand. One vine would be pulled across as the other two wound their way around it into the traditional Celtic design, interlacing itself around and solidifying with the hair for the core at the center and pressed into the center vine. It would be a beautiful creation, if only she knew how to get the unruly strands of wood to cooperate. But even one of the greatest wandmakers in the world couldn't seem to get it to work; what hope did she have?_

"_Curious," said a voice from behind her and she jumped, dropping the tangle of vines back to the table guiltily. She whipped around and started to babble out an apology but he cut her off with a raised hand, his eyes focused on the table beside her. "Very curious," he said again. _

_Wondering what had caught his attention, she turned and gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as she stared in wonder at the bundle of vines. Only it wasn't the jumbled mass of unwieldy vines it had been, but was now an exact imitation of the wand she had imagined in her mind. It was thin, barely thicker than her thumb, and was maybe a foot long if not more. The wand started the Knot at the base and wove itself around the center vine into the pattern she had imagined, swirling itself around to encompass the center vine, enveloping the vine and the hair all the way throughout until it tapered off to a thin tip, all three vines meeting together and seeming to form a miniature indention. _

_It was stunning in its intricacies and she was afraid to breathe as she took in the wondrous object in front of her._

_The wandmaker finally moved forward, taking the creation in his hand and holding it out before him. Anna felt an unreasonable urge to grab the thing from him, but she resisted as the old man studied the wand with intense scrutiny. Then he pulled out a tape measurer and stretched it across the length of the wand. Seemingly satisfied, the man withdrew the tape and stood facing the confused redhead. _

_He grasped the wand by the tip and held it out to her. She stared first at him and then the wand, her mind still heavy with confusion and worry. "Take the wand, child," he said quietly. Slowly, almost reverently, she reached out her bare hand and grasped the base of the wand._

_Warmth flooded her body, a sense of familiarity and peace settling into her mind. It was like coming home, an absolute understanding that she couldn't even begin to fathom. All she knew was that _this_ was _her_ wand. This was _her_ creation… somehow._

_The wandmaker nodded, a small, knowing smile lighting his face. "Thirteen inches. Made of the rooted vines of willow, yew, and elder, with a core of unicorn hair."_

_Her eyes went wide as she stared down at her beautiful wand with a renewed sense of amazement. Unicorn hair was very rare, hardly ever given freely by the most magical of creatures. Said to be intensely powerful as a magical ingredient, but to have it as the core of her own wand was humbling, even to her young mind._

"_Take care," he continued, his tone growing serious. "The three woods from which your wand is made will be a great boon to your magic, but like this design you've created, only when all three are in balance will your magic be truly powerful. Heart, body, and spirit, only when these three work in tandem will your magic reach its truest potential."_

_Anna was still staring at her wand, not truly understanding the implications of what he was saying but nodding still the same. She was still in awe of the beauty of the magic artifact in her hand._

_Still a bit stunned by all that had happened, she numbly remembered paying the wandmaker and leaving the shop to rejoin her aunt and uncle to finish the rest of her shopping. They didn't comment on her strange behavior, allowing her to drift along while her mind seemed to be enraptured by her newfound connection with the piece of wood she now carried clenched in her hand (she couldn't seem to put it away yet). It would be much later that evening, as she lay awake in bed too excited to sleep for the next day's drip to Hogwarts, that she would come to realize just what had happened. The wand…no, the pieces of vines it had been…they had listened to her thoughts, bent to her will…_

* * *

Sighing, Anna withdrew her wand from under her pillow and held it out beside her. Even now she could feel a strange power wavering through her fingers and through the wand. She had originally attributed it to a connection to magic, but now she wasn't so sure. But then again, she had nothing to compare the sensation to, so she'd have to puzzle it out some other time.

For the moment, she smiled at her creation and replaced it under her pillow before turning to get comfortable. She had a long day tomorrow with the start of lessons and she needed to get some rest. It wasn't long before she felt herself succumbing to her tired body's demands for sleep, and the last thing she remembered thinking was whether she would share any lessons with Elsa…

* * *

Elsa wasn't sure how long the Start-of-Term feast lasted, but she did manage to stomach some of the food that kept replenishing itself magically in front of her. A couple of the students tried to strike up conversations with her, and she managed to make noncommittal sounds in response to keep them from realizing how disinterested she truly was. But she knew the type, anyway, had been raised to watch out for them. Those who knew her name and her family would always be after the prestige and reputation that came with association with the Heir of Arendelle.

It was frustrating and annoying, but she kept her prim and proper mask in place, smiling demurely as she daintily shuffled food around on her plate. After a while, the students finally left her alone to her thoughts. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing, as the one thing that kept coming to mind was the redhead girl she'd left behind at the Griffindor table.

She'd made her choice but she felt the weight of it settle into her heart like lead. But she was her father's daughter and she would be the good girl she always had to be. _Conceal, don't feel._ It would get easier to deal with in time, she was sure of it. She would simply throw herself into her schoolwork in the meantime.

After the feast, she was lead to the dungeons and the Slytherin Common Rooms. This quickly brought on numerous renewed attempts to engage her in conversation but at this point she really didn't have much will left to play along, and simply ignored most of the students. The only one who didn't seem interested in bothering her was the Frost boy who'd been sorted before her. He sat quietly in a corner, his hood pulled low over his face as he pulled out a book and curled up to read.

It was a familiar pose. It was one she adopted more often than not when she needed to seclude herself from the world around her. Her books had been her saving grace during the long hours of the night when her doubts and fears would invade her mind. Her powers were a barely leashed storm of chaos and it sometimes took all of her concentration to keep them under control. She hated being so alone, but in the end it was all that stood between her and being labelled the monster she was.

Sighing, she made her way to the dorms that the Prefect had indicated were the First Years'. She found her truck lying on one of the beds at the back corner of the dorm. She thanked the gods for the mild seclusion, opening her truck to empty it, storing her clothes in the cabinet that stood tall by her bedside table. Once that was done, she finished by settling the rest of her important items into the drawer of the bedside table, her wand placed reverently on top of the table.

After changing into her nightclothes, she laid down on the surprisingly comfortable bed. The dungeons were a cold place, but that was fine by her. The cold had never bothered her anyway.

Sighing, she closed her eyes but immediately knew that even after the long day's events she wouldn't easily find sleep. Her mind was still in chaos, her emotions raw and confused. Why was she finding it so hard to get that girl out of her mind? She'd always been alone; it was comfortable and it was normal for her. She didn't need friends, nor was she able to get close to anyone. So why was the girl so familiar to her?

A flutter of feathers and a flash of maroon was her only warning before a foot-tall red barn owl landed on the foot of her bed. "Hello, _ma Petit Rouge,_" she said quietly in greeting. The little owl spread its wings and dipped its head a few times in response. She was a sweet creature, Rouge. She'd actually been Elsa's only companion for the last three years. It was only by chance that she'd actually happened across the bird. She'd been in the family's gardens, one of the few places she was able to find peace and solace back then, when she'd noticed the owl thrashing about near the rose bushes. Its wing had gotten caught up in the thorns of the plants and she was making a horrible mess of her feathers trying to struggle free. Luckily Elsa was able to get her free without any lasting damage to the bird's flight.

The owl had only been about eight inches tall at the time, small and fragile, and Elsa had taken her in. This was, ironically, where the bird's name came from, which was French for _my little red_. Surprisingly, the bird had taken to Elsa almost immediately, clinging to her gloved hand and snatching offered snacks from her and remaining close to her when they were outside. Her father didn't immediately take to the idea of the owl, but in the end he had acquiesced to his daughter when he saw how much the bird seemed to please her. It was so rare in those days for her to find excitement in anything that the sight of her smiling and cooing over the burgundy colored owl was enough to make him nod in approval.

Rouge had been with her ever since, following her about the gardens when she roamed them, and even sleeping in her room with her, perched on the end of her bed or on the headboard, depending on her mood. And not once had Elsa ever feared hurting the owl with her powers, had never once felt the bird to be in danger with her. The sweet, precious owl was her one true companion and never failed to bring a smile to the young girl's face.

Like now, her lips lifted as she held out her gloved hand. Rouge beat her wings a few times and settled onto her hand, the weight familiar and comforting. She wasn't immediately sure how the bird had gotten to her dorms until she noticed the cage on the other side of her bed by the wall. She'd had to keep her in the cage during the trip to Hogwarts, and she knew the little bird had hated it the entire trip. She'd have to take her outside and let her explore the grounds tomorrow.

"I almost made a friend," she said in a low whisper, and the owl's head tilted as it considered her. "In fact, you remind me of her." She stroked the bird's feathers, her fingers lingering to scratch at her ears in the way she loved. The bird's feathers were tinted in varying shades of red and orange that she resembled a small flame, and the tones of color had her reminiscing of the redheaded girl yet again.

She reached into the bedside table and grabbed a few treats for Rouge, holding them out for the bird. The owl snatched at the food ravenously, the little sounds she was making causing Elsa to suppress a giggle. When she was finished, she looked up at the blonde expectantly. "Oh fine," she relented, taking out another handful of the dried berries that she seemed to enjoy so much. Again, the bird laid waste to the food with a quickness, making a satisfied _squawk_ before she flapped her wings, landing above the girl's head on the headboard. She fluffed her feathers a bit before she shuffled down to rest.

Elsa shook her head at the owl before she shifted in bed to get comfortable. Rouge often had a calming effect on her. She would never regret having her around. Not only was she a wonderful companion but she was able to use her to keep in contact with Gerda and Kai back home. Even though she had to keep her distance from them, they were still both like an aunt and uncle to her. Which reminded her, she'd need to write to them tomorrow to let them know her placement and everything. She wondered if she'd disappoint them by being placed in Slytherin.

She frowned at that, worry settling into her mind again. She wouldn't regret her choice, as she knew she'd done what her father would have wanted her to do. But the stigma of being in Slytherin wasn't something she'd considered being a problem.

Unable to rest, she sat up and pulled out a book and settled a piece of parchment onto it. She might as well write the letter now and get it over with. She'd send it out when she let Rouge out in the morning.

Grasping her wand, she whispered, "_Lumos,_" igniting the wand and aiming it at the paper. She dipped a quill into her ink well and paused. Her wand…she was still in awe of the wondrous object. It was beautiful and perfect, but it was also frightening just how perfect the wand was for her…

* * *

_She'd arrived at Diagon Alley early the day before she was due to depart for Hogwarts, accompanied by Kai and two of her family's guards. She already had most everything she'd need for her school year, Gerda having done all of her shopping ahead of time. But there was still one thing that Elsa would need to get on her own, and that was a wand._

_They quickly made their way to Ollivander's, the guards sweeping the inside of the shop before returning outside to wait with Kai. Elsa sighed wearily at the overprotective guards. She knew they were just doing their jobs but she just wished she could have one day out without being reminded who she was. The last of the Arendelle House, heir to her family's legacy._

_Elsa took a deep breath and made her way into the shop to find Mr. Ollivander waiting for her behind the counter. "Ahh, yes, Ms. Arendelle, wonderful to finally see you here," he greeted her. She smiled demurely, nodding once as she approached the counter._

"_Indeed, Mr. Ollivander," she said quietly. She was nervous, but she wouldn't let it show to the old man. She kept her chin held high and her mouth pressed firmly into a line to keep from biting her lip._

"_Right then," he said, observing her for a moment longer before he began to fumble about the shop, searching. When he returned, he placed an open box before her. As she made to reach out and take the thick wand within, Ollivander cleared his throat. "Um, I'm sorry, Miss," he said apologetically. He gestured to her hands, "You'll need to remove the glove. You see, you can perform magic with a wand while wearing them, but in order to connect to your wand, you'll need to touch it with your bare skin."_

_The blonde girl drew back her hand, fighting the rising sense of panic building in her chest. She slowly pulled the fabric from her right hand, draping it delicately on the counter. Her heart was pounding and she glanced to the front of the shop where Kai was standing, observing her through the front window. He gave her a nod of encouragement, understanding her predicament._

_After taking a deep breath, she returned her attention to the box in front of her. She reached out and took the proffered wand into her thin fingers. She held her breath, willing the ice not to form, but it was no use. Almost as soon as her fingers settled around the wood it began to frost over, making her drop the wand back into the box almost immediately._

_She gave into the urge to bite her lip, looking up to see the wandmaker's reaction. He was glancing back and forth between her and the wand, his brow furrowed. "Curious," he said quietly. Then he nodded and brushed the box aside, turning towards a side doorway, "I'll be right back, I have just the wand for you." He left Elsa standing there in a silent panic, her bare hand balled into a fist. Ollivander was the first person outside of her household to witness her powers and he had barely even acknowledged the event. Either he was just that disinterested or he knew better than to comment. _

_It wasn't but a few minutes before the old man had returned, a dark blue box in his hands. He approached the counter slowly, placing the box down gently. Just as slowly, he lifted the lid and pushed the box forward until it rested in front of Elsa. "This wand is one-of-a-kind, so do be careful when you pick it up."_

_Elsa swallowed hard as she clenched and unclenched her fist, slowly reaching out for the wand. The first thing she felt was the cold. It seemed to radiate from the deep blue colored wand. It was long and thin, drawing to a sharp point at its tip, and the elegant design in the wood was amazing. And it looked fragile among the fabric it rested on. She felt the cool sensation flow over her fingers and she paused, her eyes wide. She looked up to Ollivander but he was staring hard at the wand beneath her hovering fingers. Breathing deep, she slowly grasped the wand…_

_The world seemed to lurch forward as she felt her powers sink into the wood. Panicked, she tried to let go of the wand but it felt frozen to her skin. The cold sensation was gone now, replaced by a deep warmth similar to how one's skin felt after being immersed in ice for a long while. Pins seemed to prickle at the skin around her fingers but to her it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. It was ice and cold and it was familiar._

_She realized with a start that she had closed her eyes against the sudden loosing of her power. Afraid of what she would see, she slowly opened her eyes and held her hand up to observe the damage._

_She gasped, her breath stilling in her lungs as she marveled at the wand in her hands. Only it didn't resemble a stick of wood anymore. It was clear as crystal, pale blue around the tip and base but completely transparent everywhere else. To her, it looked as if she were holding a long icicle, only the patterns swirling about it appeared to have an intricate and purposeful design to them. It seemed to be larger than it had been before, longer. And at the center of it all she could see a thin, black hair, encased and frozen in the middle of the wand. It was, in a word, beautiful._

"_Indeed," the wandmaker said quietly. It was then she realized she'd spoken the word aloud, and she shook her head as she finally looked away from the wand to the old man in front of her. He was smiling down at the object clutched in her fingers. "Wood from an arctic pine, this wand has become rather brittle over the years from being in this climate. I had wondered if it would survive long enough to be of use to anyone." He finally met the young girl's panicked eyes. "Curious, indeed. This wand will be perfect for sharp focus and direct spell-work, with a penchant towards working with ice," he said the last part with a small smile. _

_Her eyebrows rose at that, but she let it go as she slowly placed the wand back into the box. Immediately, its color returned, the wand returning to its wooden state, though now it was more solid than before, less brittle and fragile looking. And its coloring was a much lighter blue, pale and soft._

"_Mr. Ollivander," she said quietly, leaving the wand in its box for the time being. "What was that core I saw?"_

_It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. "You could see it?" he asked heavily. She nodded slowly and he sighed. "My dear, I am sorry to hear that. One as young as yourself should never have to experience that kind of loss."_

_Elsa felt her eyebrows draw together in confusion. "What do you mean, sir?"_

_He shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. "Ms. Arendelle, that is the tail hair of a Thestral."_

_Elsa recoiled at that, staring down at the wand. "But," she said quietly, "I've never seen anyone…die."_

_Ollivander seemed to consider this. "Are you certain? I know of no other way that could be possible, my child."_

_She nodded, still just as confused. Was it because of her powers, maybe? There just wasn't any precedence for this that she was aware of._

_The wandmaker simply shrugged. "It is something to consider, but it does not affect your use of the wand." He placed the lid back on the box and pushed it forward. _

_She replaced her missing glove and picked up the box, nodding to Kai who was still observing her carefully. He entered the shop and paid Ollivander for the wand. Elsa felt a bit dazed from the whole experience, as she made her way out of the shop, her mind a cloud of confusion and anxiety. She didn't know what it all meant, but she knew that the answers would lie in her powers and the strange wand she now called her own._

* * *

She quickly shook off the memory, drafting the letter to Gerda and Kai. It was getting late and her body was starting to protest the hour. She sealed the letter in its envelope and placed it on her bedside table to be mailed in the morning. Tomorrow her lessons would begin and she couldn't help the twinge of excitement she felt at the prospect of being able to officially start her wizarding training.

After all, she had a three year head start over the others but she was still a novice and she ached to prove herself. She only hoped she could keep herself secluded at the same time. She had to remind herself that her journey would be a lonely one, and that no one could help her from here on out. If only she didn't feel so mournful over the loss of her redheaded friend…

* * *

**Review Responses:**

StormCloud7395: **LOL Heheh, and the funny part is, I didn't even realize that was the case until after I'd written the chapter :3 And don't worry, I'm gonna have some fun with the NPCs ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

sondrex76: **Firstly, don't worry about grammar, I stress enough about it for both of us ;) But thank you, your comments mean a lot to me. I've planned this fic out in severe detail and I'm just hoping that I don't wind up putting so much into it that people wind up losing interest before we can get to the fluff :3 I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to read more of your reviews! ^_^ **

**All my reviewers and friends are AWESOME, thank you all so much for your support.**

**ALL THE LOVE TO YOUR FACES! 3**


End file.
